


Worker's Amnesia

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Requested: An AU where Adora's memory is wiped by Shadow Weaver, and Catra has to be around Adora again.





	Worker's Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silima/gifts).



> You can find my Prompts/Request work under my works, feel free to request or give ideas, and thank you Silima for the request, this will have multiple chapters and possibly two versions! I'm not sure if this will go romantic yet, but for now I will tag it as Catradora!

The room was dusty, the light was sickening, It made her sinuses hurt. Worst of all it was hot, but it wasn't really the temperature that was bothering her, no, it was more. A girl laying next to her, her face was slack, dirty, and her hair was ruffled, a mess. That girl made her heart burn in an uncomfortable way, like she had done something that made her feel guilty, but it wasn’t Catra who should be guilty. She shook her head, looking at Adora, wasn't sleeping, as others believed, she was laying in a state Catra couldn't describe. She wanted to help, but at the same time she wanted to run away, she was almost repulsed, so full of emotion, yet confused more than upset, she didn't know what to do, but she remembered Shadow Weaver telling her.

_"Don't you dare give away that she lost her memories, it's just another day around here, everyday, do you understand? Don't get in her way."_ Catra had nearly spit something back in her face, but she held her tongue, watched as those gnarly hands ripped away her badge. She had earned that! Adora was a traitor! She… she, couldn’t prove her worth with Adora around. 

Catra shuddered and curled up on the bunk, as far away from Adora as she could get, her heart aching. She pushed her face down into the mattress stiffing out tears. This wasn’t really what she had wanted, but then again, wanting anything was never really her place. She just followed orders, right? She let out a sigh and looked across the room, to where the other recruits where huddled. She could overhear them joking about her, how she had her position as Force Captain taken away. Her ears flattened to her skull, as if she could block out their loud mouths. She just wanted to be… alone? No, that wasn’t it. She lost herself in thought, warmth overtaking her, and she drifted into a restless sleep.

In her dreams she saw blonde hair and a blue sword, and that image twisted, Adora, hanging onto the armor a Princess with purple hair as that laughed at her.

_“What is it, Catra? Do you feel alone?”_ Snarled a voice behind her, she spun around to come face to face with an old hag hiding behind a mask that did her no good. “What do you want, I don’t have time for you, not even in my sleep.” Catra rasped out like she had her voice stolen from her. To her surprise however, no response came, instead, Shadow Weaver disappeared into white light, and the horde soldier’s eyes opened. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, it felt like she had only been asleep for moments. She took notice that the bed was empty apart from her,

Adora was awake. Without much, no, any enthusiasm she rose. She was supposed to pretend to be normal again, right? Listening to her own feet hit the floor she followed her nose, finding Adora by their lockers was no surprise, she was getting ready for the day. Catra watched with empty eyes as the Princess of Power acted as if she was back to being an above average horde soldier, but the worst part was when Adora raised her bright blue eyes, and smiled blindingly, with a simple,

“Hey, Catra!”

**Author's Note:**

> I will update asap, I just need to get some sleep, future chapters will be (much) longer and more plot oriented!  
> P.S. I am currently looking for a Beta-Reader! If you're interested, let me know! 
> 
> Super sorry this chapter is so short but if I post this now I'll want to write more when I wake up.


End file.
